A Minha Verdade
by Baby Moon
Summary: Um mistério, um segredo e uma maldição. Vários eram os causadores de uma separação. Depois de tantas mentiras, poderá um sentimento puro prevalecer? O orgulho, a frieza e o ego poderiam ser postos de lado para a benção divina? E depois de tudo: o amor.
1. Solidão

A Minha Verdade

By Baby Moon

Capítulo 1: Solidão

Numa noite fria e chuvosa, á beira de uma janela, encontrava-se uma mulher, esta que fitava as gotículas de água percorrerem o vidro embaçado, e pensava em tudo aquilo que ocorrera nos últimos dias. Tivera sido tão rápido que nem percebera a estupidez que cometera. Quando se deu conta do tempo, já se percebia o sol querendo aparecer e esquentar a vida dos seres que ali abitavam.

- Há tempos que estou assim... Voando nos meus pensamentos, sem perceber o tempo passar... Desde aquela tarde...

Enfim, depois de um longo suspiro, ela se levanta e põe-se a caminhar pela enorme sala, em direção a seu quarto. Indo até sua suíte, passou pelo espelho e quase deu um grito de espanto, pois a imagem que viu, não era da mesma mulher que conhecia. Uma mulher que sempre cuidara do corpo, pele, visual, mas sem exageros, gostava sim de ser vaidosa, mas era uma vaidade controlada e estar naquele estado deplorável, não era nada normal. Olhos inchados, aparência cansada, cabelos desalinhados, tudo causado pelas noites de insônia, má alimentação e principalmente por causa da solidão.

- Nunca me senti assim, largada, sem forças para cuidar de mim, sozinha... Nunca pensei que me sentiria tão solitária depois da ida dele.

E com esses pensamentos, decidiu banhar-se. Um banho demorado, porém relaxante. Secando-se e caminhando até seu _closet_, escolheu algo leve, mas quente. Uma calça de moletom preta e uma blusa de gola alta e de mangas compridas branca e um par de meias com pequenos desenhos de flores. Deitou-se e logo adormeceu.

"_Uma coisa é certa para todos, o tempo passa e não volta mais. Não importa a gravidade, circunstância ou causa do problema. Temos sempre que aproveitar a vida e as oportunidades que ela nos dá, pois se não o fizermos, concerteza nos arrependeremos mais tarde."_

XXxxxxXX

Em uma casa á beira mar, um homem morava solitário, exceto pelos empregados que ali viviam. Na varanda de um dos quartos, estava o dono da residência, este estava observando as ondas do mar se chocando contra a areia.

- Como será que ela está? Continua a mesma? Com os mesmos pensamentos?

Perguntava-se a si mesmo. Quanto tempo ainda iria aguentar ficar sem aquela mulher. Desde pequenos foram criados juntos, se tornaram melhores amigos de infância e logo depois, pela parte dele, uma paixão avassaladora, tentou esconder, omitir seus verdadeiros sentimentos, mas não conseguiu se conter, pois em certos momentos, seus ciúmes eram exuberantes demais. E finalmente, por causa de uma discussão tola, o final de uma amizade duradoura, ou pelo menos, um rompimento momentâneo.

"_Nunca deixe de fazer ou falar amanhã, o que você pode fazer hoje. Porque, em algum momento, você irá perder a sua chance."_

XXxxxxXX

Por volta das onze horas da manhã, uma jovem acorda de mais um pesadelo, o qual vem atormentando á cabeça dela á dias. De noite, não conseguia dormir, e na parte matutina, o momento que adormecia, tinha pesadelos fortes, ou melhor dizendo, lembranças de um acontecimento trágico.

- Porque você não me deixa em paz? Tem que sempre voltar e me atormentar? Te mandei embora, mas... parece que não quer me deixar... porque?

Perguntas, perguntas e mais perguntas. E sem respostas. Será que era tão difícil assim conseguir uma simples coisa... Esquecer aquele que nunca poderia ter abitado o seu coração.

- Ainda pensas em mim? Aonde você está? Está com raiva de mim ou não? Sentes saudades? Que droga! Só me vem perguntas, porque não vem logo as respostas.

Resmungava para si mesma. Algo dentro dela dizia para ir atrás do seu passado, e outra parte, dizia para esquecê-lo, partir para outra, tentar viver novamente, respectivamente era isso. Seu coração, o queria de volta. Mas sua razão, não permitiria e nem se perdoaria se algo acontecesse á ele.

Não podia simplesmente ir atrás dele, se fosse assim a sua decisão, pois não queria que o seu melhor amigo, e secretamente, amado, corresse algum tipo de perigo. Deveria desvendar e acabar com aquele maldito mistério, antes de correr atrás do seu desejo. Mas por enquanto, continuaria a viver daquele jeito. Sozinha. Fechada na sua própria... solidão.

"_O tempo é o dono do mundo, ele comanda o universo, controla as emoções, e perfura razões e orgulhos. Tudo em nome da verdade."_

XXxxxxXX

- Senhor, o almoço já está pronto. Gostaria que o servíssemos agora?

Um homem de aparentemente cinqüenta anos perguntou. Altura mediana, cabelos grisalhos, olhos pretos e um corpo, basicamente, bom para a idade. Seu mestre, que estava sentado numa poltrona á frente de uma escrivaninha, respondeu.

- Sim, e por favor, traga-o até aqui.

E antes que o servo saísse para fazer como o mandado, ele indagou.

- Será que ela ainda se lembra de mim? Devo ir atrás dela? Ou irei fazer o que?

Nervoso e apreensivo. Odiava ficar indeciso, e não poderia conversar com ninguém mais, se fechara para o mundo, os seus únicos amigos eram: seus cães de guarda e companhia e seu servo mais fiel e compreensivo. Precisava desabafar tudo o que estava sentindo e escondendo, ou se não, explodiria de tanta angústia.

- Se me permite senhor. Faça o que o seu coração quer, sei que amas muito aquela jovem, e ficar aqui sofrendo sozinho ou tendo medo de ir procurá-la e declarar-se, não vai adiantar. Corra atrás do seu sonho, seu desejo. Não faça com que o tempo, os anos ou a dúvida deixe você ficar se martirizando por algo que nem tentou. Ande, levante-se e erga a cabeça. Nesses momentos, não é muito bom usar a razão e o orgulho. Só se usa ela, quem souber unir: a emoção e a razão. E pelo que vejo, não é o senhor que sabe usar esses dois elementos. Agora se me permite, vou aprontar o que me pediu. Com licença.

E depois desse discurso, se retirou do quarto, e foi em direção á cozinha, preparar o prato do rapaz.

- Ele está certo, fico aqui me martirizando por algo que nem tentei. Talvez, tudo aquilo que ela disse naquela tarde, fosse mentira. Um plano para me proteger, mas... se sempre confiamos um no outro. Ela podia estar correndo riscos... ou ela queria guardar só para si mesma o seu sofrimento. Qual será a verdadeira verdade disso? Vou usar alguns dos meus dons para descobrir, e silenciosamente, ficarei protegendo a minha amada.

"_As vezes, demoramos demais para perceber as coisas mais belas e que nos fazem mais feliz na vida, que gentilmente chamamos de: Amizade e Amor"_

XXxxxxXX

Sob o pôr-do-sol, num parque, duas mulheres caminhavam e conversavam. Uma desabafava e a outra aconselhava. Esta segunda, estava informada do caso que ocorrera a algumas semanas.

- Tem certeza que vai fazer isso? É muito perigoso, e nesta data, infelizmente, nem eu ou o meu parceiro poderemos lhe ajudar. Temo pela sua segurança, amiga.

- Não se preocupe, estarei bem. Prometo manter contato contigo. E além do mais, não quero morrer ainda, estou jovem demais.

E por ali em diante, se instalou uma conversa engraçada e saudável.

"_Os dados foram jogados, a ampulheta virada, tudo agora depende de cada um e de suas escolhas. O tempo mostrara o verdadeiro vencedor."_


	2. Encontros

A Minha Verdade

By Baby Moon

Capítulo 2: Encontros

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**-0 Iummy-chan 0-: **Na verdade, não é a minha primeira história não. Tenho várias, mas no canal, é a minha primeira, sim. Sim, foi a primeira a comentar, e agradeço muito. Agradeço novamente, para mim, é muito importante ler isso. Respondendo as seu P/S.: Conhece sim. Eu posto em outro lugar, mas não com esse nick. Você conhece ele. Pois eu tenho uma história sua, adicionada em meus favoritos. Não precisa se desculpar. Espero não demorar muito com os capítulos, só demoro mesmo, quando não tem como escapar de certas coisas. Beijos. Até o próximo capítulo.

**MariInha: **Ficou curiosa? Acho que deixei muitos mistérios. Eu não quis ir logo ao ponto, mas em cada capítulo, vou mostrando um pouquinho de cada um. Sim, o casal é Inuyasha e Kagome. Estava pensando em botar Sesshoumaru e Rin, mas vou deixar para outra história. Pretendo não demorar em nenhum capítulo. Irei demorar mesmo, só quando não conseguir fugir de certas obrigações. Obrigada, fico muito feliz em estar agradando. Beijos. Até o próximo capítulo.

**Aline Cristina: **Obrigada mesmo pelo comentário, amiga. Vou tentar ao máximo para não demorar. Muitos Beijos. E quando der tempo, eu leio sim. Só por enquanto que estou tendo problemas em certas coisas. Mas arrumo um jeito. Até a próxima.

XXxxxxXX

Em algum lugar, num sol poente e a beira do mar, duas crianças brincavam. Quando o céu já se mostrava escurecer, o sol dormir, e á lua reinar. Melody, uma menininha de olhos azuis claros, longos cabelos pretos e com uma aparência angelical, olhava a majestosa lua cheia aparecer. E fechando os olhos, perguntou ao garotinho que estava ao seu lado.

- Yuri, será que a mamãe e o papai, sabem aonde nós estamos? Aquele homem diz que eles nos abandonaram, mas sabe? Eu sinto aqui dentro... que eles vão voltar, e nos salvar daquele monstro.

O garotinho, chamado Yuri, possuia lindos olhos caramelados, longos cabelos acinzentados e assim como sua irmã gêmea, tinha uma doce aparência.

- Não sei maninha. As vezes, sinto que em toda noite de luar, eles ficam pertinho da gente. Esse cara, está mentindo, nossos pais estão vivos, mas foram enganados pelo mesmo. Vamos esperar eles, tenho certeza que irão descobrir tudo e vão vir nos buscar logo.

"_Sinceridade e verdade ou falsidade e mentira. Qual dos lados você prefere. Não responda ainda. Pense. Reflita. A vida é uma surpresa."_

XXxxxxXX

Em um prédio, no último andar, uma mulher olhava a movimentação das ruas através de uma varanda. Com a mala pronta, pensamentos em ordem, e rumo decidido.

- Seja o que Deus quiser!

Dizendo isso, rumou para o quarto e pegou suas coisas. Saindo de seu apartamento, este que estava carregado de lembranças. Umas dolorosas, outras felizes.

- Prometo, pela minha alma, que irei resgatar vocês.

E partindo assim, para sua busca, esta que era almejada á muito tempo. Poderia muito bem, avisar á seus amigos, o porque daquilo. Mas se o fizesse, concerteza, eles iriam avisar a _ele_. O pai das crianças seqüestradas. Aquelas, que também lhe pertenciam, porém, ela era a única á saber da verdade. Seus filhos estavam vivos. E o seqüestrador lhe avisara, se alguém mais soubesse, ele mataria os frutos dela.

- Perdoe-me, Inuyasha! Não posso falar-te nada por enquanto. Espero que você me entenda.

"_As vezes, as omissões são feitas para proteção. Mas, e se elas depois vierem como traição. Só os verdadeiros sentimentos, é que entendem."_

XXxxxxXX

Na ala de embarque, de um aeroporto, dois homens terminavam de conversar. O mais novo, iria voltar para o Japão. Sua terra natal.

- Deixo tudo nas tuas mãos, Myoga. Qualquer problema ou dúvida, ligue para mim. Cuide-se, meu amigo.

- Muito obrigado, meu jovem. Proteja-se. E se encontrar a Kagome, de um abraço nela, por mim.

Soltando-se do abraço, Inuyasha dirigiu-se até a entrada do portão, o qual levaria-o até o avião. Sentando-se na poltrona, abriu a sua maleta e pegou seu _notebook_. Abriu uma pasta cheia de fotos. Fotos de um passado remoto. Uma delas, mostrava uma linda paisagem, uma montanha e um sol nascente, e na frente, quatro pessoas. Ele, sua bela amada, e seus dois filhos, tendo na época, dois anos.

- Já faz três anos... Três longos anos, de tormento, saudade, e solidão. Porque você fugiu? Como sinto saudades suas, minha doce... Kagome.

"_Não pense sempre com a razão, siga as vezes seu coração, sem se perguntar o porque de estar fazendo aquilo."_

XXxxxxXX

Um castelo obscuro, escondido entre os montes de árvores, porém perto do mar. Um homem, de aparência jovem, porém já tendo uma idade avançada, estava nos seus quarenta anos.

- Ela está a caminho, sabia que não iria perder a chance de recuperar seus doces e amados filhos. Tola, muito tola, Kagome, por achar que eu lhe entregarei essas crianças. Quero seu corpo e coração, e principalmente, ver a dor e sofrimento de Inuyasha.

"_A maldade tem seu preço, aqueles que provam do seu veneno, nunca mais podem largar, e pagam muito alto."_

XXxxxxXX

Num hospital, ás altas horas da noite, próximo do aeroporto, um casal discutia certos pontos da relação, e de certas atitudes da melhor amiga deles.

- Miroku, tenho muito medo, ela estava bastante determinada, mas... o que será que Kagome irá fazer naquele lugar? O porto foi fechado á muito tempo.

No tempo que conversavam, saíram também do local, e começavam a caminhar. Já estando em frente a entrada principal do estabelecimento aéreo, pararam e por um simplesmente virar e observar, viram uma figura conhecida, á qual não aparecia em torno dos três anos. O homem, parecia perdido, ou pelo menos, era o que se via, pois estava olhando de um lado ao outro.

- Sango, aquele homem ali, de sobretudo negro, não é o Inuyasha?

Ela que não dera muita importância ao que tinha visto, voltou-se para olhar o namorado e logo em seguida, observar o ponto que ele mostrava.

- É mesmo. Também, se não for, é irmão gêmeo. E pelo que sei, Inuyasha não tem. Só possui um, que é o Sesshoumaru. Mas ele está morando na América.

"_Preocupação, culpa e piedade, são os piores sentimentos que alguém possa ter. Confie nas palavras daqueles que te amam, e te querem bem."_

XXxxxxXX

O mesmo homem que acabara de chegar na área principal do aeroporto, estava tentando lembrar de alguma coisa de anos atrás. Mas parecia que tudo tinha mudado. Pelo menos, ali dentro. E indo em direção á porta. Viu um casal. Os quais, não eram totalmente estranhos.

- Será que é possível? É muita coincidência... é o Miroku e a Sango?

E Inuyasha foi até o casal, quando saiu pela porta, não conseguia acreditar, seus dois melhores amigos, ali, na sua frente, depois de tanto tempo. E depois de tantas coisas. E perguntou, meio incerto.

- Miroku? Sango? São vocês mesmo?

Os dois demonstravam o espanto surpreso, mesmo assim, continuaram com a compostura.

- Há quanto tempo, meu amigo! Você mudou hein?

Miroki foi o primeiro á falar, e depois... uma longa conversa se instalaria, já sendo o mais normal, pois não se viam á tempos, e precisavam botar as novidades em dia. E, principalmente, ele precisava saber dela, da sua amada Kagome.

- Verdade! Você também mudou. Oi Sango! Tudo bem com vocês?

- Sim, estamos bem, já tem algum lugar para ficar? Pois se não tiver, podes ficar lá em casa, temos um quarto de hóspedes.

- Não tenho não. Muito obrigado pela cortesia, irei aceitar. E... como está... _ela_?

Inuyasha perguntou agonizado, não agüentava mais ficar sem saber dela. Precisava, mais do que nunca, dela perto de si. E tirar certas coisas á limpo. Nenhum dos dois respondeu. O que o deixou mais nervoso.

- Vamos para a nossa casa! Lá conversaremos melhor, e explicaremos certas coisas á você. Tudo no possível.

Sango havia respondido, mas não adiantou muito. Porque tanto suspense? Era só dizer: _ela está bem _ou _ela está doente_, qualquer coisa. Tudo menos deixar ele sem respostas, e com mais perguntas.

"_Até onde é sábio esconder a verdade? E proteger aquele que te quer feliz."_

XXxxxxXX

Kagome estava chegando perto do local combinado. "_Perto do porto abandonado, na saída estratégica, o rastro dos teus filhos estará, espere uma pessoa, á qual... você reconhecerá. Até logo, minha Princesa."_ Depois disso, não teve mais nenhum contato, e o que ele quis dizer com: "..._você reconhecerá_". Se não parasse de surgir tantas perguntas e sem respostas. Ela enlouqueceria.

- Quanto tempo mais esse "conhecido" irá demorar... estou ficando sem paciência. Mas, por Melody e Yuri, eu terei forças e... muita coragem.

E alguns minutos depois, alguém chegou atrás dela, muito perto, e sussurrou.

- Cheguei, K-chan!

Aquela voz, não era desconhecida. Á conhecia. E, quando o ser, disse o seu apelido, este que só duas pessoas tinham mania de falar. Era seu eterno amor, Inuyasha. E a outra pessoa era... Virando enfim, deu de cara com ele. O Feito a fez tremer, e conseguir dizer só uma palavra.

- Você!!!

"_Tenho medo de te encarar novamente, pois se você me usou no passado, concerteza me usará novamente. Para você. Não existe perdão."_


	3. Descoberta

A Minha Verdade

By Baby Moon

Capítulo 3: Descoberta

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Agome ****chan**: Fico muito feliz, em saber que adoro. Bom, na está na evidência que Naraku, será um dos vilões da história. Ainda não achei uma cena certa para colocar o reencontro do Inuyasha e da Kagome. E vou tentar não demorar muito. Espero que goste deste capítulo. Beijos.

**MariInha**: O Naraku é um dos vilões dessa história. Que bom que está adorando. Ficarei muito feliz, em saber que compreendeu a história. Valeu pelo elogio! Vou tentar. Beijos.

**Mayu .****Mad.****Hatter**: Olá! Que bom que ganhei mais uma leitora! Hum... Sem problemas. Bom, os filhos da Kagome desapareceram em torno de três anos. O "você" será descoberto logo. Eu sempre gostei de suspense. Espero que continue lendo a história. Beijos.

XXxxxxXX

Logo que chegamos. Miroku levou o Inuyasha ao quarto de hóspedes, o qual seria usado por ele por algum tempo. E enquanto isso, eu faria um lanche para gente. Adentrando á cozinha, vi uma carta em cima da mesa. Á abri e comecei a ler.

_Oi Sango!_

_Sei que quando terminar de ler esta carta, ficará preocupada e ao mesmo tempo com raiva de mim. Mas quero que saiba. Eu estou fazendo isso, por mim mesma, e por algumas pessoas que no momento não posso citar. Fiquei tempo demais pensando no passado, no que fiz e deixei de fazer, e percebi que estava na hora de tomar uma decisão. Escolhi. E agora, estou indo atrás dela. Saiba que sentirei muitas saudades, suas e do __Mi-chan__. Mas foi preciso ir embora. Se um dia eu voltar, lhe contarei tudo, principalmente coisas que te omiti. Lembra-te sempre. A sua "irmã" estará sempre ao teu lado. Dê um abraço á todos._

_Beijos carinhosos da tua sempre amiga e irmã_

_Kagome._

Você não deveria ter feito isso K-chan. Quando você voltar vai se ver comigo, sua irresponsável. Mas, o melhor agora é esconde esta carta. Para que o Inuyasha não a encontre.

_"Tudo que deixamos registrados em forma de letras, tem apenas uma função e uma verdade. A função é de mostrar o que estamos pensando. E a verdade, é que o medo e a covardia estão presentes."_

XXxxxxXX

Mostrei toda a casa para o Inuyasha. E percebi que enquanto eu falava com ele. Os pensamentos voavam. Já deveria ter percebido, que ele não ia se distrair com isso. Se ele soubesse...

- Inuyasha?

Pela demora e feição do rosto, percebi que ele não havia ouvido nada. Desisti então. Vir-me-ei em direção da cozinha.

- Porque vocês estão enrolando tanto para me falar sobre a minha mulher?

Parei imediatamente. Abaixei a cabeça e respondi baixo, sabendo que ele ouviria.

- Não estamos enrolando. Mas Kagome pediu para não dizermos nada para você. Porém, vamos lhe contar algumas coisas.

Levantei a cabeça, e dei uma rápida olhada de lado para ele, e desci a escada.

_"Mentir dói, mesmo sendo a melhor opção para não ter dor."_

XXxxxxXX

Depois que lanchamos, pedi licença e vim para o quarto que me foi concedido. Tomei um banho na suíte do aposento e coloquei uma calça. Deitei-me na cama. E comecei a pensar sobre as coisas que tinha descoberto.

_Flashback_

**- Inuyasha, ****vamos te contar**** coisas que a Kagome nos fez jurar nunca falar.**

**Eles estavam demorando tanto que eu já nem sabia como ficar. Uma ora andando, ora sentado. Não agüentava mais. Então resolvi ser direto.**

**- O que está acontecendo com a Kagome?**

**Eles se encararam e depois de dois minutos, Sango resolveu responder.**

**- Antes daquela briga de vocês dois, ela recebeu uma carta. De quem ou o quê estava escrito não sabemos. Só que a Kagome ficou muito estranha e, mesmo que ela não tenha admitido, com medo.**

**Eu não estava entendendo nada. E quando ia perguntar algo. Miroku se pronunciou.**

**- Ela disse para Sango, que iria afastar você dela e daqui. Não entendemos o porquê, já que vocês dois se amavam. Mas, Inuyasha. Com aquela carta, veio uma foto. Quando a Kagome viu. Ela começou a chorar. Nem vimos, porém percebemos que mexeu bastante com ela.**

**Ele pediu licença e foi até a cozinha, pegar uma jarra de suco, com três copos. Deu um para cada pessoa. E depois de alguns goles. Foi à vez de Sango falar.**

**- Ela mudou muito, se descuidou. Depois que você foi embora, ela sofreu muito. E há, uma ou duas semanas, recebeu um bilhete dizendo algo sobre, o porto abandonado, e... Alguma informação, sobre algo. Isso, a Kagome me contou ontem. Dizendo que ela iria viajar hoje. E pela hora. Já deve estar longe.**

**Não fiquei muito satisfeito só com aquelas respostas e principalmente pelo fato, dela não estar aqui, mas preferi deixar para depois.**

**- Bom obrigado por terem me esclarecido algumas coisas. Vou dormir agora. Até amanhã de manhã.**

**Levantei-me e fui em direção às escadas, subi, e quando estava perto do meu quarto, ouvi dizerem algo, que me paralisou.**

**- Será que aquilo era verdade ****Mi-chan****? Será que Yuri e Melody estão vivos?**

**Fim do Flashback**

Meus filhos... Não entendo. Vir-me-ei de lado e tentei dormir, pois era o único jeito de colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Kagome... Meu amor, porque você não confiou em mim?

"_Dúvidas e perguntas acumulam-se quando não obtemos as respostas. Porém, tem certas vezes, que devemos buscá-las nós mesmo. E não pedi-las."_

XXxxxxXX

- Não adianta ficar emburra e com a cara amarrada, K-chan.

Eu estava tentando ficar na minha. E não descarregar sobre ele a minha energia. Todavia, estava ficando muito difícil. Porque esse barco tinha que demorar tanto para chegar naquela maldita ilha. E pelo que eu saiba, não existe ilha nenhuma por aqui.

- Já falei para não me chamar assim.

Depois do que ele fez, nunca mais quis olhar na cara dele. E também, a única pessoa que pode me chamar de _K-chan, _é o Inuyasha. Tenho muitas saudades, espero que um dia me entenda e me perdoe.

- Não adianta Kagome, agora você está em nossas mãos. Ou vai querer que seus filhos sofram?

Se não fosse por eles, já teria mostrado que comigo e com minha família não se brinca. E por fim, fiquei quieta, olhando o movimento das ondas.

_"Por amor suportamos tudo. Até a distância e a solidão."_

XXxxxxXX

Em um pequeno porto, localizado no sul de uma ilha. Dois homens e duas crianças esperavam uma pequena embarcação.

- Logo, logo. Vocês irão reencontrar a sua querida mamãe.

E se passou uma longa meia hora. Quando se avistou o iate, e na ponta dele duas pessoas. Chegando à costa, as formas começaram a se focalizar. A primeira figura percebida foi de um homem jovem, alto, moreno de olhos verdes e de cabelo grande, amarrado em um alto rabo de cavalo, vestindo uma roupa social. E a segunda, foi de uma bela mulher, aparentando uns vinte e cinco anos, alta, branca e possuindo um corpo esbelto e com curvas acentuadas, olhos azuis tão claros quanto o mar cristalino, e longos cabelos negros até a cintura, e vestindo um vestido de alças azul escuro até os joelhos e esvoaçante. Assim que os dois desceram do barco, as duas crianças vieram correndo até a mulher.

- Mamãe!

XXxxxxXX

Desde uma certa distância, pude perceber duas figuras pequenas no porto que lá continha, e fiquei tão agoniada em ver elas, que nem me importei com quem estava ao lado delas. Desembarcando do barco que eu estava. As crianças vieram correndo ao meu encontro. _Mamãe_. Há quanto tempo não ouvia essas vozes, ou alguém me chamando de mamãe. No mesmo instante, me agachei até a altura deles e abri os braços. Yuri e Melody estavam crescidos, e graças a deus, bem cuidados. Os apertei tanto em meu colo. Matando as saudades, a agonia que sentia. Não consegui reter as lágrimas que logo vieram habitar os meus olhos e em seguida, meu rosto.

- Meus filhos, que saudades!

Mesmo estando numa situação que espero há quase três anos, tive que ser interrompida do meu momento de felicidade por uma voz cínica.

- Há quanto tempo não nos vemos, querida.

Se não fosse pelos meus pequenos. Eu juro que ele já estaria morto. Me conti e, infelizmente, separei-me deles, e levantei.

- É verdade, Naraku.

Falei tão friamente, que nem eu própria reconheci a minha voz. E disse por fim.

- Diga-me o que quer afinal. Para que eu vá embora, com os meus filhos.

_"Na hora de usar a razão, bloquear a emoção é o certo. Se você perdeu alguém ou algo que ama, não desista, pois se for um amor verdadeiro. Concerteza o terá de volta."_


End file.
